Real Criminals/Serial Rapists
A collection of real-life serial rapists (regular rapists, statutory rapists, or teams/groups in which only one member was a serial rapist aside) mentioned or referenced on Criminal Minds. Rodney Alcala.jpg|Rodney Alcala The Dating Game Killer|link=Rodney Alcala Robert Anderson.jpg|Robert Anderson|link=Robert Anderson MarceloCDA.jpg|Marcelo Costa de Andrade The Vampire of Niterói|link=Marcelo Costa de Andrade Unidentified.jpg|The Servant Girl Annihilator|link=The Servant Girl Annihilator Nathaniel Bar-Jonah.jpg|Nathaniel Bar-Jonah|link=Nathaniel Bar-Jonah Robert Berdella.jpg|Robert Berdella The Kansas City Butcherer|link=Robert Berdella Bernardo and Homolka.jpg|Paul Bernardo and Karla Homolka The Ken and Barbie Killers|link=Paul Bernardo and Karla Homolka L-R.jpg|Lawrence Bittaker and Roy Norris The Toolbox Killers|link=Lawrence Bittaker and Roy Norris RobertB.jpg|Robert Black|link=Robert Black William Bonin.jpg|William Bonin The Freeway Killer|link=William Bonin Ted Bundy.jpg|Ted Bundy The Campus Killer|link=Ted Bundy Buono and Bianchi.jpg|Angelo Buono and Kenneth Bianchi The Hillside Stranglers|link=Angelo Buono and Kenneth Bianchi Daniel Camargo.png|Daniel Camargo The Mangrove Monster|link=Daniel Camargo David Carpenter.jpg|David Carpenter The Trailside Killer|link=David Carpenter Ariel Castro.jpg|Ariel Castro The Monster of Cleveland|link=Ariel Castro Unidentified.jpg|Claremont Killer|link=Claremont Killer Dapper Dean Corll.jpg|Dean Corll The Candy Man|link=Dean Corll Juan Corona.jpg|Juan Corona The Machete Murderer|link=Juan Corona Richard Cottingham.jpg|Richard Cottingham The Torso Killer|link=Richard Cottingham RipperCrew.jpg|The Ripper Crew|link=The Ripper Crew Mr Cruel Sketch.jpg|Mr Cruel|link=Mr Cruel Jeffrey Dahmer.jpg|Jeffrey Dahmer The Milwaukee Cannibal|link=Jeffrey Dahmer Charles Davis.jpg|Charles Davis|link=Charles Davis Mike DeBardeleben.jpg|Mike DeBardeleben The Mall Passer|link=Mike DeBardeleben Nikolai Dzhumagaliev.jpg|Nikolai Dzhumagaliev Metal Fang|link=Nikolai Dzhumagaliev Scott Erskine.jpg|Scott Erskine|link=Scott Erskine LarryE.jpg|Larry Eyler The Highway Killer|link=Larry Eyler Albert-fish-1.jpg|Albert Fish The Gray Man|link=Albert Fish WayneAF.jpg|Wayne Adam Ford|link=Wayne Adam Ford Lonnie David Franklin.jpg|Lonnie David Franklin The Grim Sleeper|link=Lonnie David Franklin Josef Fritzl.jpg|Josef Fritzl|link=Josef Fritzl John Wayne Gacy.jpg|John Wayne Gacy The Killer Clown|link=John Wayne Gacy Gerald and Charlene Gallego.jpg|Gerald and Charlene Gallego The Love Slave Killers|link=Gerald and Charlene Gallego Robert Garrow.jpg|Robert Garrow|link=Robert Garrow Sean Vincent Gillis.jpg|Sean Vincent Gillis The Other Baton Rouge Killer|link=Sean Vincent Gillis Harvey Glatman.jpg|Harvey Glatman The Lonely Hearts Killer|link=Harvey Glatman Mark Goudeau.jpg|Mark Goudeau The Baseline Killer|link=Mark Goudeau FritzHaarmann.jpg|Fritz Haarmann The Vampire of Hanover|link=Fritz Haarmann Robert Hansen.jpg|Robert Hansen The Butcher Baker|link=Robert Hansen Gary Heidnik.jpg|Gary Heidnik|link=Gary Heidnik Joseph Duncan.jpg|Joseph Duncan III|link=Joseph Duncan III Phillip Jablonski mug shot.jpg|Phillip Carl Jablonski|link=Phillip Carl Jablonski Jamelske.jpg|John Jamelske The Syracuse Dungeon Master|link=John Jamelske KeithHJ.jpg|Keith Hunter Jesperson The Happy Face Killer|link=Keith Hunter Jasperson Jimjones.jpg|Jim Jones|link=Jim Jones Israel Keyes.jpg|Israel Keyes|link=Israel Keyes Unidentified.jpg|The Babysitter Killer|link=The Babysitter Killer EAR-ONS masked 1979.jpg|The Golden State Killer|link=The Golden State Killer Randy Kraft.jpg|Randy Kraft The Score-Card Killer|link=Randy Kraft Joachim kroll.jpg|Joachim Kroll The Ruhur Cannibal|link=Joachim Kroll Lake and Ng.jpg|Leonard Lake and Charles Ng|link=Leonard Lake and Charles Ng Lee Choon-jae.jpeg|Lee Choon-jae The Hwaseong Serial Killer|link=Lee Choon-jae Derrick Todd Lee.jpg|Derrick Todd Lee The Baton Rouge Serial Killer|link=Derrick Todd Lee Allan Legere.jpg|Allan Legere The Monster of the Miramichi|link=Allan Legere PedroL.png|Pedro López The Monster of the Andes|link=Pedro López Lee roy martin 001-0.jpg|Lee Roy Martin The Gaffney Strangler|link=Lee Roy Martin Robert Napper.jpeg|Robert Napper The Green Chain Rapist|link=Robert Napper GordonN.jpg|Gordon Northcott The Wineville Chicken Coop Murderer|link=Gordon Northcott PaulO.png|Paul Ogorzow The S-Bahn Murderer|link=Paul Ogorzow Carl Panzram.jpg|Carl Panzram The River Pirate|link=Carl Panzram FranciscoDAP.jpg|Francisco de Assis Pereira The Park Maniac|link=Francisco de Assis Pereira Unidentified.jpg|Freeway Phantom|link=Freeway Phantom GillesR.jpg|Gilles de Rais The Original Bluebeard|link=Gilles de Rais Richard Ramirez2.jpg|Richard Ramirez The Night Stalker|link=Richard Ramirez Unidentified.jpg|Batman Rapist|link=Batman Rapist David Parker Ray.jpg|David Parker Ray The Toy Box Killer|link=David Parker Ray Resendiz.jpg|Ángel Maturino Reséndiz The Railroad Killer|link=Ángel Maturino Reséndiz Unidentified.jpg|The Juárez Ripper|link=The Juárez Ripper HarveyMR.jpg|Harvey Miguel Robinson|link=Harvey Miguel Robinson RodriguezVega.jpg|José Antonio Rodríguez Vega The Old Lady Killer|link=José Antonio Rodríguez Vega Danny Rolling.jpg|Danny Rolling The Gainesville Ripper|link=Danny Rolling Altemio Sanchez.jpg|Altemio Sanchez The Bike Path Rapist|link=Altemio Sanchez Tommy Lynn Sells.jpeg|Tommy Lynn Sells The Cross Country Killer|link=Tommy Lynn Sells Arthur Shawcross.jpg|Arthur Shawcross The Genesee River Killer|link=Arthur Shawcross Moses Sithole.jpg|Moses Sithole The ABC Killer|link=Moses Sithole Anatoly Slivko.png|Anatoly Slivko|link=Anatoly Slivko Richard Speck.jpg|Richard Speck|link=Richard Speck Cary Stayner.jpg|Cary Stayner The Yosemite Park Killer|link=Cary Stayner Unidentified.jpg|The Boston Strangler|link=The Boston Strangler Unidentified.jpg|The Honolulu Strangler|link=The Honolulu Strangler Gary Taylor.jpg|Gary Taylor The Phantom Sniper|link=Gary Taylor SerhiyT.jpg|Serhiy Tkach The Pologovsky Maniac|link=Serhiy Tkach Fred and Rosemary West2.jpg|Fred and Rosemary West|link=Fred and Rosemary West Christopher Wilder.jpg|Christopher Wilder The Beauty Queen Killer|link=Christopher Wilder YangX.jpg|Yang Xinhai The Monster Killer|link=Yang Xinhai Category:Portals Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Life Rapists